


Take Nothing For Granted

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Post Apocalypse. Misty's back and reunited with Cordelia, they finally tell each other how they feel.





	Take Nothing For Granted

Cordelia couldn’t believe what she was seeing- Nan was standing in front of her- then suddenly Misty Day walked through the doorway. “How can this be?” Cordelia pulled them both into a hug, how was this possible? 

“Nan, where are you going?” She was going back with Pap Legba. “I don’t understand.” Cordelia couldn’t comprehend what was happening.

“You don’t have to, just say thanks.” Nan gave Mallory a knowing look before disappearing again. Was this really happening? Standing in front of Cordelia was the girl that made her way into her mind daily, out of all the tragedies Cordelia had faced, having Misty turn to dust in her arms was the one that hurt her the most.

She quickly introduced Misty and Mallory while she tried to collect her thoughts. She barely heard Mallory’s voice, “I’ll leave you two alone, I’m sure you have plenty to catch up on.” 

The two of them were alone and quickly pulled each other into a tight embrace. One of Cordelia’s hands found itself in that thick, unruly, blonde hair that she’d loved from the second she had gotten her sight back the first time. She could still remember how breathtaking she thought Misty was the first time she was able to actually see her. 

They finally pulled back to look at one another with their arms still around each other. Misty took in how beautiful Miss Cordelia truly was, she was even prettier than she remembered her being. Her eyes… Misty brought both of her hands up to stroke just under them with her thumbs.

“Your beautiful brown eyes…,” _Wait, did I really tell Miss Cordelia that I think her eyes are beautiful?_ “How are they…” 

Cordelia smiled warmly at her, “I’m the Supreme, Misty darling. The eyes are part of my glowing radiant health.”

“You’re the Supreme? I’m so happy, no one deserved it more than you, Miss Cordelia. I always knew ya were a great leader.” _Why can’t I stop gushing about her? Glowing radiant health…is that why I can’t stop staring at her? No…I thought she was beyond beautiful before, I just never told her._

Each woman had developed feelings for the other during the brief time they knew one another. Misty had taken a genuine interest in getting to know Cordelia and her potions and plants. They had bonded in the greenhouse. Neither of them made their feelings known for fear of ruining their friendship and rejection.

Cordelia couldn’t stop smiling as she looked into bright blue eyes, “Sweetie, you can drop the ‘Miss’.”

Misty didn’t know what came over her. Maybe it was being trapped in Hell for so long and the fear that she’d never see Cordelia again. The feeling that while she was here, she should do what made her happy. And the way Cordelia was looking at her, hugging her, and what she’d just said gave her the courage to do what she wanted so long ago. 

Her lips quickly found Cordelia’s. She kissed her softly and quickly and pulled away before Cordelia could kiss her back or even close her eyes. _Oh my God, why did I do that?_ “Cordelia I-“

She was cut off by Cordelia pulling her to her lips. Misty couldn’t believe Cordelia was actually kissing her back, her heart felt like it was beating a million times a minute. Their lips moved slowly and carefully together. Misty didn’t really have much experience with kissing, so she let Cordelia lead.

Cordelia had been taken completely by surprise when Misty had kissed her. She hadn’t dreamed that Misty would return the feelings she had for her. The kiss Misty gave her was so quick and she’d seen the look on her face when she’d pulled away- the fear of rejection- the kind of look that Cordelia knew oh-so-well. So, she knew now was the time to show Misty that kissing her was not a mistake and that she felt the same way. 

Cordelia still had one hand in Misty’s hair and the other was now tightly holding onto her shoulder. Misty let her hands find their way around Cordelia’s waist. The kiss was filling with more passion and Cordelia brushed her bottom lip with her tongue. Misty took the hint and parted her lips for her.

Cordelia’s tongue went into her mouth and slowly explored her mouth. Her tongue brushed across Misty’s, encouraging her to do the same. Misty started moving her tongue against Cordelia’s, enjoying the feel and taste. She’d never experienced a kiss quite like it, she’d made out with boys before, but those kisses didn’t make her feel the way Cordelia’s did.

They pulled away, both of them breathless. They still held onto each other, and Cordelia could still feel a fire burning between them. Cordelia had kissed her fair share of men, but none of them, not even Hank, had made her feel quite like this. She felt pure love and her body was reacting to the lovely woman she had before her.

While she was pondering on whether or not to address how deep her feelings went Misty spoke, “Being trapped in Hell makes me realize not to take anything for granted. I love ya, Cordelia. I fell in love with ya so fast. Workin’ in the greenhouse with ya, ya treated me with the most kindness I’d ever felt and ya were just so beautiful. Ya are beautiful.“ 

Misty’s eyes had teared up as she spoke which made Cordelia’s tear up too. She couldn’t believe her dear Misty loved her. “Misty, I love you too. I wanted to be with you so bad, but I thought there was no way that you would feel the same, so I kept it bottled up.” She smoothed Misty’s hair back and continued, “When you turned to dust in my arms….,” she could feel tears falling down her cheeks, “I felt completely broken. I’d lost the light in my life and I thought I’d lost you forever. I missed you so much, I was a mess for months, I could barely sleep or eat, but I had to put on a brave face for the Coven.”

Misty wiped the tears away with her thumbs, she never wanted to see Cordelia cry again. “We have another chance, Delia, let’s make the best of it.” She gave Cordelia another quick kiss.

“Delia, be my girlfriend?”

“Yes,” Cordelia replied with a huge grin. A part of her brain told her that it was too soon for Misty, that she needed time to adjust, but with everything Misty had just said, it sounded like she had felt these feelings for a while. So, why not indulge and make themselves happy? 


End file.
